


Suspects

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [23]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I reckon she's doing magic."</p><p>"You reckon, do you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I reckon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspects

Sjin and Nano had a rather... nasty breakup last year. Sjin had overreacted, even though they had only dated for a short time. Now the two couldn't stand to be in the same room together. Sjin didn't know that Nano and Lalna hung out, but if he did find out, no one would be safe from his wrath. People underestimated him.  
   
This caused quite a lot of trouble for Lalna.

"Do you know why Nano is always in the boys' hallway?" Sjin had asked one day as he entered their dorm. "Because I always pass her on the way back from class."

Lalna quickly lied. "I dunno. Maybe she's always talking to Honeydew or something." He thanked the musical his mom forced him into in eighth grade for his mediocre acting skills.

"Hmm..." clicked Sjin in a disapproving tone. "You know what I reckon? I reckon she's being unreasonable. I reckon she's doing magic."

Lalna had to look down at his phone to avoid responding immediately. He and Nano had been down to the Magic Shack three hours ago to watch Lomadia reason with a demon. "You reckon, do you?"

"Yeah, I reckon. Who else does magic up here? Parvis? Maybe they're working together. I bet they're doing all sorts of illegal magic. The school is pretty strict on that kind of stuff, you know?"

"Maybe..." 

In the pause that followed, the two heard Sips' laugh and Turps' voice. Sjin frowned. "I'm gonna put a stop to this illegal magic, Lal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Lalna rushed in front of the door Sjin was stomping towards. "You don't even know if she _is_ doing magic, and if she is, it's probably safe anyway!"

Sjin narrowed his eyes. "Hmm... All right, but if I hear _anything_ about illegal magic—"

"Nano's probably fine! I caught her walking down to the video store on my way back, alright?"

"Yeah, okay..." Sjin sat back down.

Lalna took out his phone as Sjin unpacked his backpack and texted Nano.

 **Definitely Not Lalnable:** Nano u gotta stop coming up to the boys dorms while Sjin's around

 **Nano Hardy:** Y

 **DNL:** Sjin's in one of his 'revenge' moods again. 2day he was goin on about u doing illegal magics

 **NH:** ugh of course he was

 **NH:** whatever. He sucks anyways

 **DNL:** no but he said he was gonna apprehend u  & stuff

 **NH:** yeah yeah mate. Sjin's not a threat.

 **NH:** I'm gonna be up in the boys' dorm as much as I like

 **DNL:** Nano what

 **NH:** don't take that outta context


End file.
